


The color of his thoughts

by yo_yo_san



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_yo_san/pseuds/yo_yo_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya takes a few minutes to himself to think about ...things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The color of his thoughts

"No merit, hm? Still, an interesting idea, to say the least."

Kyoya wandered back down the hall, hands in pockets, mind in the gutter.

It was a bit embarrassing, perhaps, to think of her in that way, but worth a moment or two. Or three.

Or between ten and twenty minutes in bed and another four in the bathroom to wash up after.

She had been correct, of course. He wouldn't have done it. The rest of them would have attempted murder (and probably succeeded, in the case of Honey and Morinozuka) and he...didn't really want her like that. Not really. Besides, Suoh's enraged tears would have lasted forever, and he wouldn't. Couldn't. Not to him.

But her wrist had felt good trapped in his fist. Her body had felt so natural sprawled under his, so small, so helpless. 

He put a short hold on thinking about it until he reached an empty room. He'd go back and get the others and check on Haruhi and Suoh in a while. But first, a few moments to himself.

He shut and locked the door with a short sigh. He was sure she hadn't noticed his erection, as he'd been very careful about not allowing their bodies to touch, no matter the temptation. Well, almost. Her thigh, still covered, had brushed his. Just a touch, no more. And a few strands of her hair had fallen over his thumb. That was all. 

The rest was up to his imagination.

He rewound the moments in his mind, considering where to start. Her eyes, wide and briefly afraid? Her gasp of disbelief and shock? Her hands, bird-frail and surprised into stillness? The way her body brushed past his as he threw her to the bed?

A dark smile passed over his face. He walked to the bed, tossing his vest to the floor. His glasses (he couldn't stand the way contacts itched) he set on the bedside table (40,000 yen, imported from Spain, probably due for replacement after the next season.) Then his hands slipped to the buttons of his pants. 

Her body under his. He'd start there. If she hadn't known him well enough to know he wouldn't. If he'd really meant to. How might it have gone?

He licked his fingers, wishing vaguely for a bottle of lube, then lay down, sliding his hands down, curling his fingers around his slightly wilted erection. His cock ached -- it had been a while since he'd been able to take the time, and that sort of marginally direct stimulation was not often on the menu.

He closed his eyes and began.

\---

"That was your mistake."

He stared down at her, eyes burning with some emotion she couldn't even begin to fathom. She lay still, afraid to move, chest heaving with a vague terror of what was going to happen to her.

She went to open her mouth to say something and he cut her off with a kiss -- not a gentle one, but sharp, heavy, using tongue and teeth and sure to leave her bruised. Taking her first real kiss, and her second, and her third, and on until her eyes flew wide and a single tear slipped down her cheek. She flexed her fingers, tilting her wrists up at just such an angle that he could not possibly miss the accidental invitation. He moved his hand to the left, pinning her to the bed, making her squirm.

The other hand was busy, pulling down the loose shoulder of her dress and exposing her breasts.  
\---

Small, barely more than buds; he'd never seen them naked, but it had been chilly in the doctor's office and she'd been only wearing a camisole. He had a pretty good idea of how they'd look when she was aroused.  
\---

He tweaked her nipple, twisting it between his fingers until she gasped.

"Kyoya-sempai...Why?"

He did not deign to answer, bending his head to bite at her throat, sucking purple marks into life on her perfect skin.

She struggled a little under him, body heaving, each time foiled by his superior size, each time provoking him just a little more, rubbing herself against him (mostly) on accident.

From her breast his hand drifted further, lifting the dress to find that she had chosen to forgo underpants.  
\---

He had always found the idea a bit silly, but dealing with them, even only in the relative security of his own mind, seemed like too much work, not to mention an opening for awkwardness to slip in, which, as a teenager, he felt he'd rather omit from a fantasy. There was such a thing as too much realism.  
\---

His fingers strayed into places she could not stand with any degree of grace, and she struggled earnestly this time, thrashing and trying to scream. A single hand across her mouth took care of that, and all her flailing succeeded in was to spread her legs further. He lay heavily between them, hard and ready. All he needed to do was open his pants and he could be there, sliding into her with ease. She was already wet, despite her protests, and even as his fingers thrust in, stretching without breaking the seal, she gasped, pushing up towards him in unconscious pleasure.  
\---

Some corner of Kyoya's mind was laughing at his characterisation of Haruhi as a fainting, blushing semi-unwilling damsel, but another was darkly certain that, if he'd really decided to have sex with her, she might not have entirely minded. The face she'd made just before she'd told him he wouldn't do it -- she hadn't looked entirely displeased to be there.  
\---

"This is your punishment, Haruhi, for putting yourself in danger. Not from me, but from--"  
\---

He couldn't quite go there, couldn't quite offer up someone else as the villain, and he rewound a few moments, not wanting to distract himself too much.  
\---

He plunged two fingers deep inside her, and she was so tight and warm and wet and trembling. Unbelievably good. He knew he couldn't really hold out, that he'd have to use more than fingers. He brought his hand up and licked the taste of her off his fingers. It was delicious -- sweet and tart as late summer apricots.

She shuddered with mixed arousal and humiliation, and he couldn't resist. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward so her legs had no place to go but over his shoulders and her barely-fuzzy (shaved? he couldn't really decide and made it vague.) pubis was fully exposed for him. 

He slid down, heedless of her struggles, and bent his mouth to its work. Her clit was already swollen, her nether lips almost dripping. He set to work with a will, tonguing her until she stopped resisting and started participating, pushing against him and panting his name under her breath.

She came all too quickly and collapsed into a puddle of shivering girl.

"My turn, Haruhi."  
\---

He considered his direction for a moment, knowing he didn't have much time left. He was working his cock fairly harshly and could feel that tell-tale sensation of impending orgasm. He chose.  
\---

"My turn, Haruhi."

She turned towards him, eyes huge and tearfully post-orgasmic. He swiftly undid his pants and pushed them down. She blinked at him, not quite understanding for a moment, but the sight of him, hard and ready to fuck her blind, informed her of the situation. She gave in, spreading her legs and offering her virginity to him on a silver platter.

He set himself at her entrance and pushed himself in slowly, so as not to hurt her unduly. She would have none of it and thrust her hips up to meet him, burying him in as deep as he'd go---  
\---

He came hard, spurting into his hands and spattering his stomach with semen.

He lay there for a moment, catching his breath, then got up, stumbled to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He stared at himself in the mirror, glasses still sitting in the other room, watching the flush of sex fade and half-shocked that he'd gone there. With her. Even in his mind.

It seemed it was not so far a stretch from "Would never" to "worth considering", and even less of one from "worth considering" to "masturbation fodder". And if his eyes would darken just a touch when he looked at her for a while, well, no one would notice.

No one who would tell either Suoh or Haruhi, at any rate.

A very quick shower took care of the sweat and any lingering smell. He dressed, put his glasses back on, and went to find the others

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://springkink.livejournal.com/948704.html), with the prompt: Ouran, Kyoya/Haruhi: masturbation - fantasizing about what could be


End file.
